Confesiones de Draco
by Helena Grand
Summary: Draco Malfoy tenia mucho por decir, mucho terrores por confesar, ahora solo necesitaba que le diera la oportunidad de contarle todo cuanto tenia por decir, sin cerrarle la puerta en el rostro.
1. ¡Por Favor Escúchame!

**-1-**

**Por favor escúchame…**

Sentados frente a frente en una pequeña cafetería estaban dos jóvenes, que nada tenían que ver uno con otro; el de porte altivo y muy bien vestido con ropa fina, ella mucho más sencilla en comparación, pero de buena presencia y mirada dulce.

La había citado ahí hacia un par de días, y a decir verdad estaba aun sorprendido de que la chica hubiera aceptado a verlo, pero ahora que la tenía en frente no sabía como comenzar a hablar, un prolongado silencio se hizo presente después de que la camarera les llevara un par de tazas de café y algunos bocadillos que no había tocado.

El muchacho había pensado por mucho tiempo en ese encuentro y había meditado por largas horas lo que le diría cuando la tuviera enfrente y ahora simplemente no sabía que decir, toda la elocuencia del discurso que había preparado se había reducido a nada. Ni siquiera era capaz de hilar sus palabras, su garganta estaba paralizada y su mente completamente bloqueada.

Parecía estar tranquilo o al menos eso aparentaba, pero la realidad era otra muy diferente, toda su seguridad le había abandonado en el momento mismo que la vio entrar por esa puerta. Se creía preparado para afrontar la situación, pero la verdad era que se sentían tan perdido que no encontraba como comenzó a hablar.

La chica no estaba mucho más tranquila, mantenía la mirada fija en la tasa de café entre sus manos, no se atrevía a verlo a los ojos, porque ella misma no entendía por qué se encontraba ahora frente a aquel muchacho que tanto la había herido. Sentía su corazón latir con fuerza y sus nervios a flor de piel, podía incluso a la distancia a la que estaban percibir su aroma mentolado, apretó con fuerza su puño por debajo de la mesa enojada de sentirse de esa manera.

El silencio prolongado se volvió más pesado y el nerviosismo de ambos iba en aumento, el ambiente era tan denso que podría fácilmente ahogarlos.

Ella no pudo aguantar más esa situación, y se levanto de la mesa sin decir nada tomando su abrigo que descansaba en el respaldo de su silla, pero una mano la detuvo y por fin se encontró con sus ojos grises que se veían suplicantes.

Ver como se levantaba de la mesa para retirarse lo hizo reaccionar y no pudo más que tomar su mano para pedirle que se quedara, ella se soltó delicadamente de su mano, pero no se movió de su lugar, aun de pie esperaba que el chico dijera algo, que le hiciera quedarse.

Y él supo que de no hablar ahora, no tendría de nuevo la oportunidad. Así que comenzó a hablar por fin, estando los dos de pie a un lado de la mesa de esa cafetería.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

En realidad no sé por dónde empezar, tengo tantas cosas que decir y al mismo tiempo me faltan las palabras para poder expresar todo lo que siento.

Sabes que nunca me he caracterizado por ser muy expresivo, y sé que es un gran defecto pero han sido muchos años de estar acostumbrado a considerar los sentimientos solo una debilidad, que me es complicado poder cambiar eso de manera tan repentina.

Probablemente no me entenderás, pero no busco comprensión después de todo lo que he hecho, quizás solo pretendo que puedas darse cuenta que no todo es lo que parece ser. Al menos a mi me costó mucho trabajo darme cuenta de eso, quizás si esto hubiera pasado antes, mi vida no sería como es ahora.

La mayoría del tiempo la pase regodeándome de cosas tan vánales y superficiales que no me di cuenta de las cosas verdaderamente importantes de la existencia. Aun ahora me es difícil saber diferenciar las cosas de verdadero valor.

Ahora quizás sea tarde para arrepentimientos, pero tengo que admitir que todo se debió a mi estupidez y a mi ceguera. Por eso quiero contarte mi historia, confesarte cosas que nadie mas sabe. Y como toda buena historia que se aprecie de serlo tiene un héroe que salva el día y su contra parte que intenta arruinarlo todo, y es precisamente ese papel el que me toco representar en esta pantomima que es la vida.

Nunca pretendí ser lo que soy, simplemente así se dieron las cosas, solo me deje llevar por las circunstancias que se fueron presentando y mi vida se empezó a tejer por sí sola. Quizás fue mi cobardía o mi ignorancia, aunque lo más seguro que ambas cosas me convirtieron en una marioneta.

Yo incapaz de hacer otra cosa solo cedí ante las peticiones ajenas y deje que alimentaran mi mente de ideas que en realidad no eran mías, pero que con el paso de los años considere como verdades innegables.

Fácilmente puedes juzgarme y condenarme, y aunque sé que lo merezco, a veces creo que mis decisiones o al menos algunas no fueron tan malas después de todo.

Tratare por tanto, ser lo más sincero que pueda y contestare todas las preguntas que me hagas, pero solo te pido un gran favor que aunque sé que no merezco me atrevo a pedirte.

Déjame hablar primero y contarte todo lo que necesito decirte, se que estará tentada a irte mientras te confieso mis abominables acciones, pero por favor no te vayas hasta que haya terminado, después enfrentare sin quejas todo lo que tengas que decirme y te daré las respuestas que buscas.

Por tu rostro se que dudas y te comprendo se que en todos estos años si a alguien he lastimado es precisamente a ti. Pero te ruego que me escuches, después te entrego mi vida y puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras.

Me sentí feliz de ver cómo a pesar de tus dudas volviste a sentarte y cruzaste tus manos sobre tu pecho esperando que también me sentara y siguiera hablando, y aunque no dijiste nada supe en ese instante que me complacerías al escuchar todo lo que tenía que decirte. Tuve que darle un pequeño sorbo a mi café para aclarar mi garganta y poder comenzar con mi relato.

Sé que no es fácil para ti estar aquí, pero créeme cuando te digo que para mí tampoco es sencillo y por lo mismo no puedo más que agradecer esta oportunidad. Y te juro por lo más sagrado que sabré aprovechar cada minuto que me regales.

Conoces muy bien mis orígenes, pero hay ciertas cosas que desconoces, y aunque no pretendo con esto buscar justificación alguna por mi comportamiento, tal vez cambie un poco tu juicios en mi contra, por lo que creo importante empezar hablándote precisamente de mi familia.

Tu mirada era curiosa y tu rostro seguía mostrando confusión y duda, pero moviste tu cabeza afirmativamente para animarme a seguir hablando, mientras tomabas por fin la tasa entre tus delicadas manos para darle un sorbo al café.

Entonces mi querida Hermione, la historia que he de contarte comienza así…

Sabes que vengo de buena cuna y conoces a detalle quienes y como son mis padres, soy hijo único porque así lo exige nuestras reglas familiares, aunque mi madre deseaba tener otro hijo, mi padre no lo permitió, son muchas las exigencias que se tienen que cumplir cuando se cuenta con una dinastía de sangre pura.

Tu mejor que nadie podrás entender lo que es la soledad de ser hijo único, desconozco como habrán sido tus padres contigo y el afecto que pudieron ofrecerte, pero en mi caso, puedo decirte que la soledad era absoluta y nunca conté con muestras de afecto por parte de mis progenitores.

Puedo presumir que nada nunca me falto, que tuve todo cuanto quise y que hasta el más pequeño capricho se me cumplió, pero estaba solo, quizás rodeado de grandeza y de lujos, pero completamente desprovisto de cariño.

Mi padre inmerso en su trabajo y mi madre ocupada en cumplir con el protocolo que la sociedad le exige a una familia como la nuestra, y yo solo en la enorme mansión a cargo de la servidumbre.

Son muchos los que me han dicho que envidian mi suerte y ellos no tienen la idea de que cambiaria todo por una vida sencilla pero llena de afecto.

¿Sabes porque siempre odie a Weasley? Porque el tenia todo lo que yo deseaba tener y lo único que el dinero no puede comprar, una familia. Yo tuve una infancia colmada de lujos y atenciones por parte de mucha gente, pero no de mis padre, que hubiera dado yo porque mi madre me hubiera arropado por las noches al dormir o recibir de mi padre al menos un corto abrazo, que hubiera dado yo por tener hermanos con quienes jugar y pelear, con quienes reír o llorar. Y llegado a este punto debo de aclararte que el odio que siento por Ronald se traduce en una profunda envidia, más que en el odio mismo.

Envidian mi suerte, mi cuna y mi dinero, que idiotas son los creer que eso te da felicidad, te satisface sí, pero nunca te hace por completo feliz.

No me mires con esa cara, se lo que piensas. Siempre me vanaglorie de tenerlo todo y presumí hasta el cansancio de mi suerte, orgullos hable del linaje de la sangre y de los benefician de los que disfrutaba por ser un Malfoy. Siempre me distinguí por romper las reglas porque nunca temí a las consecuencias, pero quizás mí más grande impulso para hacerlo era recibir la atención aunque fuera por un regaño por parte de mis padres, pero hasta en eso se equivocaron, porque ni un reprocho o un regaño recibí de su parte.

Me criaron siendo arrogante, despreciando siempre al más débil y desafortunado, odiando al que no era digno a los ojos de mi familia, repudiando a los muggles y sus hijos, me avergüenzo ahora al admitirlo, pero en ese entonces esa era mi ley y mi pensamiento.

Fui un niño malcriado, prepotente, narcisista, presuntuoso y cruel, lleno de tantas cosas y tan vacio a la vez, que me volví insensible y egoísta también, nunca recibí amor, entonces como saber lo que significaba esa palabra.

Sabes lo que es intentar ser lo que no eres, con tal de lograr la aprobación de tus padres, hasta el punto de convertirte en un muñeco sin alma y entrañas, que se mueve sin voluntad o razón, ese era yo…


	2. No Puedo Ser un Cordero

**-2-**

**No puedes ser un cordero**

Conforme la conversación seguía las tazas de café quedaron vacías sin darse cuenta, inmersos en la confesión que tenía lugar en ese momento.

El rostro de la chica era inescrutable, no mostraba emoción alguna, por el contrario de sus ojos cálidos que a pesar de sus esfuerzos por mantenerse indiferente, demostraban conmoción y cierto grado de entendimiento y comprensión, al escuchar hablar por primera vez de esa manera, a alguien tan orgulloso como él. Comprendía lo difícil de la odisea, lo complicado que resultaba hablar de cosas tan sensibles y personales.

Pudo entender a que se refería cuando hablo sobre ser hijo único, ella misma paso una infancia muy solitaria, no tuvo compañeros de juegos, pero de alguna manera el amor que sus padres le profesaron día a día le reconforto de cierta manera, aunque siempre le hizo falta el amor fraternal y la complicidad que solo se puede compartir con un hermano.

Al principio no se dio cuenta de la falta que le hizo tener con quien compartir sus lagrimas, risas, travesuras y diversiones, pero estuvo segura de la existencia de ese hueco en su vida hasta que a los doce años encontró a sus hermanos, si no de sangre si de corazón.

Hasta entonces supo reconocer lo sola que se sentía y admitir que su vida al fin estaba completa con el amor fraternal de sus mejores amigos, que terminaron siendo los hermanos que nunca tuvo, pero que siempre deseo.

La camarera les ofreció llenar sus tasas, y el rubio guardo silencio un momento en lo que llenaban de nuevo con café los pequeños recipientes de porcelana. Cuando termino su labor la chica se despidió.

Draco con la vista fija en algún punto de la mesa y pasando de forma distraída su dedo sobre los borde de su taza, reanudo su confesión, con voz pausada, demostrando lo mucho que le costaba seguir descubriéndose de esa manera.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Yo era solo un títere, moldeado a lo largo de los años a imagen y semejanza de mi padre, y me sentía orgulloso de serlo, yo no me daba cuenta de muchas cosas, ni consideraba malo mi manera de ser y actuar, así era como me había educado, era como se esperaba que tuviera que ser.

Tengo muy pocos recuerdos buenos de mi infancia, sin embargo no puedo olvidar que jamás se me permitió llorar, esa solo era una debilidad, mi padre se encargo de que me quedara claro y no tienes idea de lo persuasivo que pueden llegar a ser, cuando utilizan en tu contra un par de hechizos para escarmentarte a los cinco años. Yo siempre obedecí a mi padre, y pensaba que lo hacía por el respeto que me infundía, hasta que después me di cuenta que lejos de ser respeto, era simple miedo.

Mi padre tenía sus maneras de hacerme entender mis errores de una manera en que no me quedaban ganas de volver a cometerlos y aunque mi madre se oponía a sus métodos no tenía más remedio que permitirle imponer su voluntad.

Me atreví a levantar mi vista y pude ver tu contrariedad, estabas molesta porque reprobabas el comportamiento de mis padres. Eres tan transparente que por mucho que te esfuerces no puedes esconder tus emociones. No puede evitar suspirar, tenía la esperanza que esa actitud era porque aun te preocupaba aunque fuera un poco por mí.

Sé que debes estar juzgando el comportamiento de mis padres, y pensar que son los seres más despreciables del mundo, pero no debes de ser tan dura. Al menos yo los he perdonado. Como no hacerlo si a ellos les debo la vida y cuando a su manera se que quieren, porque sé que aunque sus formas no les permitan demostrarlo sé que me aman.

No puedo negarte que antes lo dude y yo mismo los odio por orillarme a ser lo que era, pero me di cuenta de muchas cosas Hermione, ellos tampoco tuvieron opciones, hicieron lo que creyeron conveniente y me criaron de la misma manera en que lo hicieron con ellos.

Te aseguro que aunque te parece detestable esa manera de vida, si otro hubiera sido el caso y tu hubieras nacido en una familia como la mía, se te aria lo más natural del mundo nuestras costumbres y el sentido que nosotros teníamos de la vida.

Porque por mucho que te esfuerzas si naciste en un nido de carroñeros, serás un ave de rapiña, porque es lo que siempre se ha hecho en el nido y es lo único que te enseñaran, serás un depredador y acabaras con el débil, porque para ti esa es la ley suprema de supervivencia. En un ambiente así no sabes de compasión, solo de conveniencia. Y por encima de todo, no lo consideras malo porque siempre ha sido de esa manera y no sabes hacerlo otra manera.

Para mis padres era correcto porque así lo guiaron mis abuelos, y ellos solo pretendía seguir con las mismas enseñanzas y educación que correspondía.

No digo que sea correcto, pero es comprensible Hermione. No se puede ser un cordero entre una manada de leones, no es tan sencillo ir en contra del instinto y la naturaleza que a través de generaciones se ha establecido. Y aunque tampoco creo que sea imposible, lleva tiempo poder cambiar una vida de ideas y pensamientos heredados de generación en generación.

Ya te dije entonces el porqué del mi manifiesto odio hacia Weasley derivado de mi envidia, pero ¿Sabes porque descargue mi odio contra Potter? ¿Sabes porque mi resentimiento en su contra?

Te pregunte y tu solo abriste mas tus hermosos ojos con sorpresa, guardaste silencio y solo moviste tu cabeza negando saberlo.

Pues bien entonces considera necesario explicarte mis motivos para detestar a tu gran amigo Potter…


	3. Mi Odio por Potter

**-3-**

**Mi odio por Potter**

Las tazas de porcelana quedaron de nuevo vacías, pero no les apetecía seguir tomando café, las habían llenado en tres ocasiones y consideraron que habían tomado suficiente de ese líquido.

Temeroso el chico le había preguntado si quería ir a otro lugar para seguir platicando, ella evaluó la propuesta unos minutos antes de poder contestar, seguía confusa, de lo único que estaba completamente convencida era que necesitaba saber el motivo de tantos años de odio por parte del rubio, en contra de sus amigos.

Ella sabía muy bien que Draco había escogido esa cafetería porque esperaba que estuviera cómoda y se sentiría segura estando en su ambiente, una cafetería muggle era un buen lugar para establecer un lugar neutral donde pudieran conversar. El chico era inteligente y Hermione lo sabía, esa era una de las razones por las que decidió aceptar su invitación, sabiendo de antemano el gran esfuerzo que implicaba para el estar en un lugar como ese.

Dueña de la situación, le pidió que salieran a caminar a un parque cercano.

El ambiente cálido del lugar fue sustituido por un frio atroz que golpe sus rostros apenas empujaron la puerta para salir.

La chica se reacomodo el grueso abrigo y de su bolsillo derecho saco un par de guantes y una bufanda que se acomodo apenas salieron, Draco hizo lo mismo, un fino y grueso abrigo en color gris lo cubría, al igual que una bufanda negra y un juego de guantes a tono.

Comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar al parque, que a esas horas estaba lleno de niños muy bien abrigados que jugaban en las resbaladillas y demás juegos que estaban en el lugar, algunas parejas platicaban animadas sentadas en bancas de hierro forjado, pintadas en color negro.

Caminaron buscando un lugar donde poder sentarse, sus pasos eran tranquilos, no se atrevían a mirarse y están un poco separados, como si no quisieran tocarse, o al menos eso pensó el rubio con tristeza.

Se adentraron un poco en el extenso parque lleno de árboles frondosos, el sol brillaba en lo alto, pero el aire estaba tan helado que la calidez de sus rayos no los calentaba por completo. De sus bocas salía vaho símbolo del inminente frio. Pasaron de largo al encontrarse un par de bancas desocupadas y caminaron hasta el puente de madera dispuesto sobre un pequeño lago que embellecía mas el lugar, a la mitad del puente se detuvieron un momento.

Ambos observaban los alrededores con fascinación, era un lugar hermoso, pintoresco y lleno de vida. El agua bajo el puente era clara y tan tranquila que podían ver nitidez sus reflejos en ella.

No habían pronunciado palabra desde hacía un buen rato, y a pesar que el silencio predominaba, no era el mismo silencio que los asfixiaba antes de que comenzar a hablar en la cafetería.

Recargaron sus brazos sobre el barandal del puente y fijando su mirada en el agua tranquila bajo el puente se vieron un momento más en el reflejo del agua. El chico podria jurar que las mejillas de la castaña estaban encendidas pero no se atrevió a verla directamente al rostro por medio de romper el encanto del momento.

-¿Me vas a decir ahora porque odias tanto a Harry? -Le dijo apenas en un susurro, su voz se escuchaba vacilante, como si no supiera si estaba bien hacer esa pregunta.

Draco tomo aire y sin dejar de ver el reflejo en el lago de la castaña a su lado, decidió conveniente reanudar su confesión.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La primera vez que vi a Potter fue en el Callejón Diagon, en la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin, estaba lejos de saber quién era, platicamos vagamente, o mejor dicho, fui yo quien llevo la conversación, el solo me contestaba con vaguedad, no es que ahora tu amigo sea muy elocuente, pero en ese entonces solo contesto con monosílabos.

Vi la molestia de nuevo en tus ojos y me apresure a continuar, para no darte oportunidad de protestar y termináramos envueltos en una discusión.

No dijimos nuestros nombres, pero no tarde en hacerle saber que detestaba a los hijos de muggles y que consideraba que era un gran error que los dejar entrar al colegio, le hice saber que terminaría en Slytherin como el resto de mi familia, el no dijo nada, pero pareció que no entendió la mitad de lo que dije, al final Hagrid llego a las afuera de la tienda y el salió un tanto molesto porque le exprese mi opinión sobre el guarda bosques, sobra decirte que no fui muy considerado al respecto.

Un poco más calmada solo asististe con la cabeza, pero tu ceño seguía fruncido por mi comentario anterior, trate entonces de continuar, con el conocimiento que mi falta de tacto podría arruinarlo todo si no tengo cuidado.

La segunda vez que lo vi, fue en el tren rumbo a Hogwards para nuestro primer año. Compartía el vagón con Weasley, yo llegue a hacer las presentaciones como correspondía, alguien como yo debería estrechar una relación con el niño que vivió. Mi orgullo no estaba preparado para lo que paso, jamás nadie me habia tratado de esa manera ¿Sabes que paso?

Weasley se rio al escuchar mi nombre, al parecer le resulto gracioso que me llamase Draco, eso me puso furioso, como era de esperarse me burle de él y su pobre familia, ignorándole me dirigí a Potter —Muy pronto descubrirás que algunas familias de ma gos son mucho mejores que otras, Potter. No querrás hacerte amigo de los de la clase indebida. Yo puedo ayudarte en eso. -Esas fuero mis palabras exactas y extendí mi mano con la seguridad de que la estrecharía, quien no se sentiría alagado de ser amigo de un Malfoy.

Ese fue el primer golpe de muchos a mi arrogancia y a mi orgullo, con toda frialdad me contesto —Creo que puedo darme cuenta solo de cuáles son los in debidos, gracias. -en ese preciso momento experimente por vez primera el rechazo y humillación de sentirme menospreciado. Nunca en lo que llevaba de vida alguien había tenido el atrevimiento de rechazarme.

No puedes imaginarte mi confusión, la rabia que sentí en ese momento. Mi orgullo herido me hizo odiarlo como a nadie, pero eso apenas comenzaba. Yo estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención de los demás, el más importante y no podía tolerar alguien con mayor fama que yo, cada día que pasaba hacia que mi odio creciera. Potter me opaco en todos los sentidos posibles y yo no podía, ni sabia como lidiar con eso, simplemente no estaba en mi naturaleza egoísta permitir que hubiera alguien que me superara.

Pero al igual que me paso con Weasley después de un par de años expresando mi aberración contra Potter me di cuenta de que había algo más que hacía que mi resentimiento en su contra tomara proporciones inimaginables. ¿No lo adivinas?

Con la duda reflejada en tu rostro me dijiste un simple -No

Yo nunca había considerado que la amistad fuera impórtate, se me hacia una ridiculez, nunca la había necesitado, obtenía lo que quería de las personas que me rodeaban solo por el hecho de ser quien era, mi apellido y mi dinero me proporcionaban la compañía de todo tipo de gente. Pero sabes cuantos amigos tenia, ninguno.

Eso lo supe cuando mi familia comenzó a caer en la desgracia, poco después del ataque al ministerio y de que apresaran a mi padre. Quienes se quedaron a mi lado, no fue porque me apreciaran en realidad, era solo por miedo. Parkinson quería casarse conmigo no porque me amara, deseaba mi dinero y el poder de mi apellido, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini y Nott permanecieron conmigo, solo porque era su deber para con el señor tenebroso.

Entonces me di cuenta que no tenía a mi lado a nadie verdadero, alguien que me apoyara con su amistad o su cariño, todos habían sido corrompidos por el dinero y el poder, y yo era igual que ellos, no quería a nadie, nunca había pensado hacer nada por nadie que no fuera yo mismo.

En cambio San Potter, tenía a la comadreja y a la sabelotodo… Perdón, lo siento…

Dije al darme cuenta de mi error. Tus ojos brillaron con indagación pero te contuviste y yo hable de manera atropellada para poder seguir hablando.

Lo que quiero decir es que los tres formaban una unión particular, tenían una relación tan fuerte que no llegaba a comprender, yo que sabía de amistad, de amor fraternal, de fidelidad o lealtad. Y al verlos a ustedes tan unidos dispuestos a apoyarse y cuidarse a costa de todo, incluso dispuestos a arriesgar su propia vida por Potter, no pude más que sentir una tremenda envidia, codiciaba poseer algo así.

Envidiaba al gran Harry Potter, por su fama, por ser querido y respetado por todos, por ser el centro de atención, por ser mejor que yo en tantos aspectos, pero principalmente porque tenía amigos dispuestos a morir por él, no por deber u obligación, sino por lealtad y una verdadera amistad, libre de cualquier interés.

Me hacia hervir la sangre saber que yo no tenía nada de eso, era codicioso y egoísta, no podía resistir que mi dinero nunca podría comprar un poco de lo que tenia él. Era mucho mi resentimiento en su contra más al comprobar que yo estaba solo, en ese entonces no aceptaba que si estaba así era consecuencia de mis actos, y ese odio se convirtió en dolor, al saber que a nadie le interesaba que pudiera pasar conmigo, nadie estaría dispuesto a defenderme. Yo no era importante para nadie, estaba solo y aunque lo merecía era doloroso descubrir cuan vacía estaba mi existencia.

Tu mano tomo la mía con cuidado, no había notado que lagrimas rebeldes se escapaban de mis ojos, sentir tu toque me sobresalto un poco, porque no esperaba merecer siquiera esa muestra de consuelo de tu parte. Pero así eres tú, tan sensible y bondadosa que puedes sentir pena por un moustro como yo. Aclare mi voz para seguir hablando, sin atreverme a verte a la cara, sabía que me observabas, te acercaste un poco a mí, sin quitar tu mano que descansaba sobre la mía.

Asi que pretendí odiarlo aun mas, aunque en realidad me odiaba a mi mismo, por ser tan cobarde e insensible, por ser egoísta, por ser incapaz de luchar por algo importante, por ser tan ególatra y narcisista que siempre me sentí el centro del universo cuando era solo una triste pieza de ajedrez, en un juego que otros manipulaban.

Si Hermione, Odiaba a Potter, pero no mas de lo que yo mismo me aborrecía, al darme cuenta que mi sangre pura, mi dinero y el poder de mi familia no era nada comparado con lo que poseía Harry. El posee una familia con los Weasley y yo era más huérfano que él porque nunca tuve amor; él tenía amigos incondicionales que darían incluso sus vidas de ser necesario y yo no tenía a nadie que me diera al menos una palabra de afecto sincera, a mi nadie me defendería con el fervor y la devoción que tu le profesabas cuando lo atacaba; y sobre todas las cosas el tenia amor en su vida mientras que yo no tenia nada.

Sentí tus manos rodeándome, te aferraste a mi tratando de consolarme, enterraste tu rostro en mi pecho y yo te abrace con todas mis fuerzas, era maravilloso sentirte de nuevo entre mis brazos, bese tus cabellos y aspire tu aroma. El frio ya no importaba, la calidez de nuestros cuerpos era suficiente.

Ahora debo decirte lo más importante Hermione y espero que al final pueda aspirar a tu perdón.

Te dije levantando tu barbilla con mi mano para que me vieras a los ojos, y por un instante me perdí en la calidez de tu mirada, te abrace de nuevo con ansiedad antes de continuar, tenía miedo de perderte, miedo de que esta fuera la última vez que estabas entre mis brazos. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero no pude contenerme, levante de nuevo tu rostro para buscar tus labios de manera ansiosa apoderándome de ellos y el más maravilloso milagro surgió, contra todo pronóstico correspondiste mi beso con la misma intensidad.


	4. El Secreto

**-4-**

**El secreto**

Era una escena conmovedora la que se apreciaba en ese momento, una joven pareja en medio del puente se abrazaban con ternura, sin más testigos que ellos mismos disfrutaban de la calidez de sus brazos. La tranquilidad del lago les daba una atmosfera sumamente romántica, los arboles agitaban sus ramas por el viento que soplaba suave. Se podía notar el aura de amor que desprendían esos dos, con solo verlos se podía admirar cuanto se querían.

Se besaban con lentitud, disfrutando de sus bocas, deleitándose con el arte manifestó en sus labios. Sus alienados cálidos se transformaban en vaho que rosaba sus rostros enrojecidos, el frio simplemente paso a segundo término, al estar así ya no lo sentían, su calor corporal los mantenía en un estado de satisfacción indescriptible.

El beso se alargo por mucho tiempo, separándose levemente para respirar cuando el aire les faltaba. La espalda baja de Draco estaba apoyada en la baranda del puente y aprisionaba con sus brazos el cuerpo de Hermione, estrechándola con firmeza contra él.

Sus manos agiles acariciaban su espalda con delicadeza y a pesar de hacerlo sobre el grueso abrigo que la protegía del frio, ella podía sentir corrientes eléctricas traspasando su piel, lo que la hacía suspirar por el contacto.

Hermione poso sus manos sobre las pálidas mejillas del rubio, sosteniendo su rostro poso sus labios sobre los del chico, sin moverlos, solo acariciándolos con el suave toque, se separa un poco para abrir los ojos, que hasta entonces había mantenido cerrados y se encontró con el rostro del hombre que tanto amaba y que tanto la había hecho sufrir, sonrió melancólica por ese pensamiento. Bajo sus manos hasta colocarlas sobre su pecho.

Draco a su vez tomo su rostro con una de sus manos mientras con la otra la sujetaba por la cintura, delineo sus facciones con las yemas de sus dedos con fascinación, estos suaves toques la hiciera suspirar.

Los ojos grises de Malfoy eran posos profundos, enigmáticos y verdaderamente bellos en los que antes solo podía encontrar en ellos una frialdad insondable, mortecina e hiriente, y ahora encontraba cosas más complejas que contradecían cualquier emoción o sentimiento que hubiera manifestado antes. Era difícil saber la razón por la que ahora esos orbes grises tuvieran un destello tan diferente y tan cálido, sin embargo, era imposible poder negar un cambio tan evidente.

Con las manos sobre su pecho la chica pudo sentir los latidos de un corazón acelerado a pesar de la tela que lo cubría, descanso su rostro sobre el pecho fuerte del rubio para escuchar ese rítmico sonido y cerro sus ojos para negarles que derramaran lagrimas, no quería llorar, aun no era tiempo, le había prometido de manera silenciosa que no hablaría hasta que el terminada de confesar su historia.

Draco comenzó a pasar sus dedos entre los cabellos castaños de la chica, sus movimientos eran lentos, jugaban con sus rizos. Y teniéndola así en sus brazos, con el rostro apoyado en su pecho, beso su cabeza antes de tomar aire para contar la ultima parte de su confesión.

Estaba aterrado y lleno de pánico lo que le contaría en este momento sería algo decisivo, después de eso no habría marcha atrás y no estaba seguro si Hermione sería capaz de perdonarle, ya bastante la había lastimado con sus acciones y sus palabras, pero sabía que no podía seguir callando, tenía la obligación de hablar hasta el final y cortarlo todo, a pesar de las consecuencias porque simplemente ya estaba cansado de ser un cobarde. Si quería aspirar al amor de alguien como Hermione había llegado la hora de ser sincero y arriesgarse.

La abrazo con más fuerza antes de separarse un poco para mirarla a los ojos, rozo con sus dedos su mejilla enrojecida y tomando su barbilla le dio un último beso en los labios, se separo después y sonrió con tristeza, sin deshacer el abrazo y mirando aun con fijeza sus ojos caramelo comenzó a hablar.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

En estas últimas horas he sido más sincero que en todos mis años de vida juntos y nunca pense que fuera una labor tan ardua hablar con sinceridad.

Ahora viene quizás la parte más difícil de mi confesión y tengo que decirte que me muero de miedo. No exagero al decirte que sería más sencillo enfrentarme a los mortifagos que a la posibilidad de perderte. Nunca, ni cuando el señor tenebroso atentaba contra mi vida me sin ti tan aterrado como ahora. Morir ya no me parece tan malo contra la opción de tener una vida donde no esté tú a mi lado.

Te sentí temblar en mis brazos y te estreche con más fuerza. No sabía si tu estremecimiento se debía a mis palabras o al frio intenso que comenzaba a incrementarse mientras que el sol caía conforme moría la tarde en el horizonte. Te pregunte si quería ir a otro lado para evitar que te enfermaras, tu sonreíste con timidez y propusiste tu casa, nos aparecimos en el umbral de una casa que conocía muy bien. Soltaste mi mano para abrir la puerta, tus manos temblaban mucho y no podías introducir la llave en la cerradura, me ofrecí entonces a hacerlo yo mismo y tú me entregaste el juego de llaves. Logre abrir y girando el pomo de la puerta abrí, me hice a un lado para que pasaras primero, caminaste a dentro y encendiste las luces de la estancia, mientras te quitabas el abrigo y lo colgabas en el perchero me pediste que me pusiera cómodo en lo que hacías un poco de chocolate. Me senté en el sillón frente a la chimenea que encendí con la varita para calentar el lugar, tú entraste con una charola con el chocolate caliente y un platón con galletas que seguramente habías preparado tu misma, te encanta cocinar.

Gracias, extrañaba tus galletas.

Sonreíste con nostalgia y te sentaste a mi lado con tu taza en las manos, después de entregarme una llena hasta el tope. Tomamos un poco del chocolate para entrar en calor, después te acomodaste en el sillón y fijaste tu vista en mí, yo desvié mi mirada al fuego, sentía vergüenza de enfrentarte, mas aun sabiendo que mis palabras te lastimaría, pero me obligue a continuar a sabiendas que esto marcaria mi vida de manera definitiva. Mientras veía las llamas arder comenzó a hablar.

Ya te he contado mis razones, motivos y sentimientos de odio. No me justifico, se que fui un mortifago en toda la extensión de la palabra, se que fui malvado y egoísta, arrogante y ladino, se que fui su némesis, su cruel enemigo del pasado. Tienen todas las razones para odiarme y aborrecerme por todo el daño que les cause.

Potter, Weasley y tu, sufrieron por mi causa todo tipo de humillaciones, insultos y malos tratos y me avergüenzo de ello. Ahora me doy cuenta de lo mal que he obrado de lo cobarde que fui por no ser dueño de mis decisiones, por no ser capaz de oponerme a la voluntad de mi padre.

Pero mi más grande error fue el que cometí contigo.

Nunca te pedí perdón cuando volvimos a vernos después del colegio, mi orgullo me lo impedía y tu tan buena como siempre lo dejaste pasar y me diste la oportunidad de acercarme a ti, sin merecerlo.

Por eso ahora voy terminar con mi estúpido orgullo y te voy a decir por fin todo lo que debí decirte hace ya tantos meses cuando comenzamos a vernos.

Ya te he dicho que el odio y el resentimiento que sentía por Potter y Weasley era enorme y que crecía tanto como crecía mi frustración cada vez que encontraba que eran mas felices de lo que nunca seria yo, lo que no te he dicho es que a la que mas odia era precisamente a ti Hermione.

No me atrevía a ver tu rostro en ese momento, temiendo encontrarme con tu resentimiento por mis palabras, así que continúe hablando, sin detenerme a pensar más nada por miedo a que no me dejaras proseguir después.

Te odiaba por ser hija de muggles a los que me habían enseñado a repudiar y aborrecer y que a pesar de ser tan insignificante por tu origen me reventaba que fueras la mejor de la clase, la sabelotodo, la preferida de los profesores que te alababan y ponían como ejemplo. Te odiaba por tener siempre palabras elocuentes para arruinar mis propósitos de humillarte a ti y a tus amigos. Detestaba como frustrabas mis planes con tu ingenio.

Me propuse hacerte daño a ti más que a nadie, más que a San Potter o al pobretón de Weasley, porque no concebía la idea de que tú fueras mejor que yo. Pronuncie cada insulto con rabia buscando degradarte, te llame Sangre Sucia e impura infinidad de veces para sentirme superior y no lograr que te afectara me hacia sumirme aun mas en el abismo de mi resentimiento. Encima de eso fuiste capas de encararme y abofetearme, y te maldije por eso y prometí vengarme.

Y ahora que he dejado atrás mis prejuicios, mis pensamientos retrogradas y decadentes, mi orgullo y mi arrogancia, me doy cuenta de cuan equivocado estaba, y puedo reconocer que siempre fuiste mucho mejor que yo, aun ahora no soy nada en comparación a ti.

Me deje llevar por mis viejos modos cuando me tope con Zabini y aposte que te conquistaría, pero la realidad fue otra Hermione. Tu me conquistaste y estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti, eso no es mentira. Lamento tanto haberte lastimado, estoy tan arrepentido de haber sido quien fui, de causar tus lagrimas, que merezco todo lo malo que pudiera pasarme, pero por favor perdóname.

Por fin me atreví a mirarte, sintiendo mi corazón detenerse, esperando encontrarme con el odio reflejado en tu rostro, pero no fue así, tus ojos estaban inundados en lagrimas y me mirabas sin expresión alguna, tome tu mano y me arrodille a tus pies.

Sé que no lo merezco, pero por favor perdóname Hermione. Perdóname por todos los insultos, por las palabras hirientes, por mis desprecios y humillaciones, perdóname por ser tan ciego y falto de criterio para no darme cuenta antes lo equivocado que estaba. Te suplico amor dame la oportunidad de enmendar mis errores. Te juro que en verdad te amo.

Sé que soy un moustro, un ser despreciable, que cometió error tras error, pero también soy un hombre que te ama, y que está dispuesto a todo con tal de conseguir tu perdón.

Bese tu mano y apoye mi frente en su regazo, tú no te movías solo me veías mientras lagrimas surcaban tus mejillas. Yo también lloraba con la cabeza agachada esperando tus reclamos, insultos y reproches, pero no recibí nada, quizás ni siquiera eso merecía.

Te amo tanto Hermione, que entiendo que no puedas perdonarme y te prometo que no volveré a molestarte.

Le dije cuando el silencio se hizo insoportable, solo escuchaba sus sollozas y me levante encaminándome a la puerta, no me atreví a mirarla, me sentía destrozado, la había perdido para siempre.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Draco caminaba con lentitud hacia la salida. Hermione seguía sentada en el sillón llorando y con la vista perdida en las llamas de la chimenea.

-Ya has terminado. -Se escucho la voz quebrada de la chica en un susurro. El rubio se paró en seco sorprendido y se giro lentamente, ella seguía aun inmóvil.

-Sí. -Contesto sin saber que más decir.

-El trato era que cuando terminaras yo podía preguntar entonces ¿Por qué te vas? -Volvió a escucharse la voz temblorosa de Hermione y el chico se acerco de nuevo a ella y se sentó a su lado.

La castaña limpio su rostro con la mano y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

-¿Vas a contestar lo que pregunte?

-Lo que sea. -Dijo con firmeza el rubio

-¿Entonces me sedujiste por una apuesta con Zabini?

-Sí, no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de eso. -Dijo con sinceridad el rubio

-¿Ya no me odias? -

-Ya no sería capaz de sentía odio por ti.

-¿Me amas en verdad?

-Con todo mi ser, puedes darme Varitaserum si dudas. -La chica sonrió débilmente.

-Considero entonces que yo también debo de hablar con la verdad Draco. Por lo tanto debes saber que yo supe de la apuesta por el mismo Zabini, el me conto todo, por eso te deje sin decirte un gran secreto.

-¿Secreto? -Pregunto confundido.

-No soy tan noble como crees, también tengo muchos defectos y tu me lastimaste mucho, yo también deseaba vengarme. Por eso no te dije nada, pero también me di cuenta de mi error, tu mereces saberlo. Por eso acepte verte hoy, y créeme que fue la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado. Te iba decir mi secreto cuando empezaste a hablar, pero ya que me pediste que no te dijera nada hasta que terminaras, por eso espere.

-Entonces me dirás ahora cual es ese secreto. -Le pregunto el chico y tomo su mano con suavidad, acercándose más a ella, al ver que no había rechazo de su parte.

-Claro que te voy a decir, pero antes quiero que sepas que te perdone por tus errores del pasado desde hace mucho Draco, porque en verdad te quería.

-¿Me quería, acaso ya no me quieres? -Le dijo con tristeza Draco.

-No ya no te quiero. -Le contesto y el palideciendo soltó su mano con suavidad, pero Hermione volvió a tomar su mano y la puso entre la suyas. -Ya no te quiero, porque siento algo más fuerte que eso por ti, yo te amo.

Esas palabras le dieron un vuelco al corazón a Draco que la abrazo lleno de felicidad y la beso con necesidad de manera tan intensa que le transmitía todo el amor que también el sentía por ella. Se separaron cuando les falto el aire.

-¿No quieres saber mi secreto? -Le pregunto la castaña mientras apoyaba su rostro en el pecho del rubio.

-Me muero por saber. -Le dijo estrechándola con infinita ternura.

-El secreto es que en seis meses más seremos papas.

Ante esa declaración Draco la separo un poco para ver su rostro sonriente, no lo podía creer, ahora si era el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-Te amo Hermione y te prometo que te are feliz. -Fue lo último que dijo antes de levantarla entre sus brazos y llevarla a la habitación para festejar su reconciliación y la futura llegada de su bebe.

Ese día Hermione conoció el lado más Humano de Draco Malfoy, descubrió cuanto habia cambiado y comprobó que la amaba sinceramente, a partir de ahora estarían juntos para formar una verdadera familia, una llena de amor y cariño, lejos de los prejuicios y el orgullo que antes los dividió.


	5. Cambio mi Vida

**-5-**

**Cambio mi vida**

En una habitación de paredes azules, entraron los primeros rayos de sol por la ventana, por entre las cortinas se filtraban una fresca brisa al no estar bien cerrada la ventana. Era un lugar muy acogedor, y en medio del cuarto una cama de amplias proporcione, sus sabanas blancas cubrían a dos personas que dormían plácidamente abrazados.

Compartían el calor de sus cuerpos, la suavidad de su piel y el amor que se traducía en cada latido de su corazón. Esa escena era la culminación de una reconciliación que hacía apenas unas horas se había llevado a cabo.

Draco fue el primero en despertar y sonrió feliz de tener entre sus brazos a Hermione, contemplo su cuerpo desnudo solo cubierto por una ligera sabana y presto mayor atención en el vientre de la chica que aun dormía.

Acaricio con delicadeza su vientre, apenas un bultito casi imperceptible comenzaba a formarse en ese cuerpo fecunda, para crear una vida.

Un pedacito de él, un pedacito de ella ahora formaban un nuevo ser, eso lo lleno de felicidad, una sonrisa ilumino su rostro.

Hermione se removió un poco al sentir el suave toque de su amante y abrió con pesadez sus parpados para encontrarse con el rostro embelesado del rubio que admiraba su vientre mientras lo acariciaba.

-Va a ser un niño. -Le confesó la chica a un rubio que abrió los ojos con asombro.

-Tan pronto lo sabes. -Le contesto feliz

-Con magia todo es posible. -Dijo con una gran sonrisa y el giño el ojo coqueta.

-No sabes lo feliz que soy. -La atrajo más hacia el poniéndola sobre su cuerpo y la beso extasiado.

Pronto se perdieron de nuevo en un juego de caricias y se entregaron de nuevo a su pasión desbocada.

Se levantaron después de unas horas de disfrutar de sus cuerpos, se bañaron juntos y bajaron a desayunar.

Platicaron largamente sobre el tiempo que no estuvieron junto, solo con el fin de no dejar cabos sueltos ahora que estaban convencidos de formar una vida juntos.

Así que las confesiones de Draco se extenderías un poco más para contarle a Hermione sobre muchas cosas que pasaron antes y después de la famosa apuesta. Quería contarle a detalle todo lo que le cambio la vida con su presencia.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sentados en la sala tomaron su tiempo, se besaron sin prisas, deleitándose con cada roce de labios, estaba felices, dejando un poco atrás los malos momentos, los malos entendidos, aun asi era necesario aclarar ciertas cosas.

El perdón ya se había otorgado y ahora les espera una vida juntos, una prometedora existencia al formar la familia que ambos tanto deseaban. Pero Draco tenía la necesidad de sincerarse por completo, que su amada conociera cada parte de su vida, ya le había contado de su etapa más oscura, pero ahora necesitaba contarle de la apuesta que le hizo estar a punto de perderla.

Afuera el viento soplaba con fuerza haciendo que las copas de los arboles se agitaran con furia, sacándoles aullidos con cada vibración, el frio pegaba con fuerza en esa época del año, sin embargo dentro de esa pequeña casa el ambiente no podía ser mas cálido y tranquilo.

Recostados sobre el sillón, se encontraban abrazados y cubiertos por una cobija. Draco jugaba con un mechón de cabello de Hermione, muestras ella recargada en el pecho del rubio suspiraba.

La castaña no le peguntaba nada, esperaba paciente a que Draco comenzara a hablar, no deseaba presionarlo, bastantes cosas le había confesado ya de su vida como para no otorgarle el tiempo suficiente para desahogarse.

Habían vivido muchas cosas en los últimos tiempos, tantas que les relvaría tiempo superarlas, pero sabían su amor era suficiente para lograrlo.

Muchas de las cosas que pasaron ninguno de los dos lo esperaba, simplemente fueran las circunstancias que se presentaron de esa manera. Draco observaba el rostro de la castaña con detenimiento, mientras buscaba la mejor manera de comenzar a contar el resto de la historia, y cuando se hubo calmado lo suficiente la beso en los labios antes de comenzar con su relato.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Te mentiría si te dijera que todo esto no fue resultado de la apuesta, mas no me arrepiento de nada considerando que de no haber pasado las cosas de esa manera muy posiblemente hoy no estaríamos juntos como ahora.

Todo comenzó una tarde cuando Zabini y yo te vimos caminando por los pasillos del ministerio, caminabas segura, te veías contenta y sonreías mientras hablaban con Weasley y Potter. No puedo negarte que al verte tan feliz volvieron el resentimiento y el desprecio, ¿Cómo podían ustedes estar felices cuando a mi me llevaba el diablo? A duras penas mi apellido se había limpiado y seguía siendo alguien medianamente respetable después de todo lo ocurrido en la guerra.

Zabini no tardo en fijarse en ti en lo mucho que habías cambia y en lo guapa que te veías a pesar de tu origen, y ahí empeño todo. Palabras más, palabras menos acordamos conquistarte, con la finalidad de obtener tus favores para después dejarte. No me enorgullece aceptarlo, pero en ese momento me resulto tentadora la oferta por varias razones. Primero lugar, aunque me costaba trabajo aceptarlo me parecías verdaderamente hermosa, en segundo lugar eras todo un reto siendo la mejor amiga de Potter y Weasley y sabiendo que hacerte daño a ti era la mejor forma de dañarlos también a ellos, pero quizás la última razón fue la de mayor peso, tu eras la única mujer que no se había rendido ante mí, la única que me retaba y enfrentaba, te creías tan perfecta que me moría por ponerte en tu lugar.

Así que acepte esa estupidez que me propuso Zabini, jugaríamos a cazarte, ganaría quien te llevara primero a la cama, el premio eras tú, además de una pequeña fortuna de galeones de oro.

No te perdí de vista mientras hablaba, tratabas de mantenerte serena, pero el rubor en tus mejillas delataba en ocasiones tu ofuscación y molestia. Te acaricie para calmarte cuando notaba que te tensabas en mis brazos, pero continúe.

Al dia siguiente fue cuando por casualidad, por decirlo de algún modo nos encontramos a la salida del ministerio, había arreglado ciertas cosas para que tus amigos ese dia salieran mas tarde y poderte encontrar sola. Agradecí a Merlín que ese día lloviera, si recuerdas parecía que el cielo se estaba abriendo derramando toda su furia.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

El rubio seguía contando con lujo de detalles sobre ese día.

-Recuerdo que me ofrecía a llevarte y me viste con desconfianza. -Le dijo el rubio

-¿Y cómo querías que te viera? Cuando después de tanto tiempo te vuelvo a ver y te presentas anta mí con tu sonrisa seductora y con una amabilidad de la que no te creí capaz. -Replico la chica.

-Lo sé, al igual que se que solo aceptaste por curiosidad, sospechabas que algo tramaba.

-Imposible no pensarlo. -Le dijo de manera desenfadada, el rubio puso los ojos en blanco.

-El punto es que ese día te perdí perdón por todo el pasado y aunque desconfiada aceptaste mis disculpas y me diste la oportunidad de ser tu amigo. Lo que no esperaba que eso fuera solo el principio del fin.


	6. La Felicidad que no pude Tener

**-6-**

**La Felicidad que no pude tener**

Te digo que fue el principio del fin por varias razones, una de ella fue que Zabini también se acerco a ti con las mismas intenciones y para ser sincero y sin saber por qué comenzó a fastidiarme que se te acercara.

Con el paso de los días, comencé a arrepentirme porque despertaste en mi, cosas que nunca había sentido antes, cosas que no deseaba sentir por ti, pero que por más que me esforzaba no podía hacer desparecer. Me molestaba tu forma de ser, pensaba que eras una tonta ingenua, una presa fácil después de todo, porque no eras capaz de darte cuenta de mis planes.

Y te fui conociendo poco a poco y llegado el momento ya no fui capaz de dejar de pensar en ti y odiaba eso. Pero es que me fuiste ganando con cada sonrisa, tu mirada limpia de maldad me mostraba un panorama desconocido, me preguntaba como eras capaz de perdonarme, como alguien podía dejar pasar todo el daño que había causado en el pasado y que actuara como si nada ocurriera.

Te admire más cuando supe que te enfrentaste con Weasley y Potter porque no estaba de acuerdo con nuestra extraña amistad. No te imaginas lo que sentí cuando me defendiste frente a ellos diciendo que había cambiado, que creías en mí. Me defendías a mi que no lo merecía, que pretendía jugar contigo y utilizarte, me sentí tan feliz por tus palabras, al igual que me sentí el peor de los canallas por la sucia apuesta.

Me llevo mucho tiempo poder reconocer que lo que provocabas en mi no solo era deseo, no era solo el hecho de querer poseer tu cuerpo, era una necesitad de tenerte a mi lado y no dejarte ir lo que me hizo darme cuenta que de manera inesperada me había enamorado de ti.

Pero mi orgullo me cegaba, me negaba a aceptar que había caído rendido ante ti, por eso seguí con los planes, porque de otra manera aunque yo intentara alejarme de ti, Zabini te podría hacer daño y eso no iba a permitirlo.

Mis sentimientos hacia ti crecieron cada vez mas y ya no pude mantenerlos escondidos, me gritaban por salir, ya no era solo un juego, no era solo una apuesta, estaba realmente enamorado de ti.

Fue entonces cuando estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por tenerte, pero mis motivos ya eran diferentes, ahora ya no podía vivir sin ti, sin la felicidad que me provocabas cada vez que estabas a mi lado. Y te conquiste y me adueñe de tu corazón cuando tu ya eras dueña del mío desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Gane cuando te tuve en mis brazos, cuando te entregaste a mi por amor, fui el hombre más feliz del mundo al tenerte, ya no fingía desde hacía mucho eran dueña de mi vida, una sola sonrisa tuya me ganaba.

Fue entonces que Zabini supo lo nuestro, intento pagarme pero no lo acepte, la apuesta había quedado atrás con todo y mis malos sentimientos, con mi sed de venganza y mis resentimientos. Pero el esperaba que cumpliera también la ultima parte del acuerdo, quería que te dejara, de alguna manera estaba ardido porque eras mía, el te deseaba.

No pude más que negarme a dejarte y el estaba furioso y se burlo de lo patético que era por haberme enamorado de ti. Pero el que sabía de amor, así que no me importaron sus burlas o insultos, para mí lo único importante eras tú.

Quizás mi error fue subestimarlo y creer que se quedaría tranquilo, pero no contaba con que sería capaz de contarte de nuestro acuerdo.

No puedes imaginarte lo mucho que sufrí cuando me dejaste, no me diste tiempo de explicarte y se que merecía todos y cada uno de tus insultos. Me falto valor para contarte todo antes de que ese maldito que se decía mi amigo te contara, pero no me justifico fue mi culpa haber aceptado esa estupidez desde un principio.

Pero veme ahora aquí dispuesto a entregarte mi vida por ustedes, y confesándote que eres todo mi mundo. Tu y el pequeño que llevas en tu vientre son lo que más amo y te prometo que haré todo lo posible por no repetir los errores que cometieron mis padres conmigo. Yo no me cansare de repetirles cuanto los amo y lo importantes que son para mi.

Así que ahora que por fin te he dicho todo solo me falta una cosa más que decirte, ¿Hermione Granger te casarías conmigo?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Draco hizo esa pregunta sacando una pequeña cajita que contenía un hermoso anillo de compromiso y se lo entrego a Hermione que lloraba emocionada.

-Entonces amor, ¿Quieres hacerme el honor de casarte conmigo? -Volvió a preguntar nervioso.

-Si quiero casarme contigo. -Contesto entre lágrimas antes de besarlo apasionadamente.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Pasaron algunos años desde entonces, y en el enorme jardín de una mansión se podía ver como un hombre rubio muy atractivo estaba con un pequeño niño de 3 años que feliz reía a carcajadas por las cosquillas que le hacia su padre. A un par de pasos una castaña reía también al ver como jugaba padre e hijo, ella observaba sentada desde su silla mientras acariciaba su enorme vientre, ya que muy pronto tendría a su segundo bebe.

Muchas habían sido las lagrimas que ambos derramaron, la vida había sido muy difícil y los había marcado profundamente, mas ninguno de los dos se arrepentía, porque ahora juntos podían tener la familia feliz y llena de amor que tanto habían anhelado.

Las risas de los tres se escuchaban armoniosas en el lugar donde alguna vez la infancia de Draco fue arrebatada, ahora él se encargaría que su pequeño Scorpius y el nuevo bebe, fueran todo lo felices que él no pudo ser.

**FIN**


End file.
